Skinny Dipping
by XxXxFallenArmyxXxX
Summary: Alois and Ciel go skinny dipping. One shot! Implied lemon. Maybe a two shot if I'm begged ;D


**Dedicated to my best friend who I would spend every spare second talking with, even though she is sitting right next to me and we are barely talking XD hey, it's 4:09 in the morning, you can't blame either of us. Here is my one shot!**

Truly, Alois Trancy is a frightening young and twisted mortal. (My cosplay girl says "I cannot argue with the truth!)

"Oh, come on, Ciel!" He yelled "I won't bite! Unless you ask me too" he winked. I blushed.

"I-I'm coming! A-Alois, I am begging you, put on some clothes!" I yelled.

"We are going skinny dipping! We don't need clothes!" He laughed.

"WHEN DO YOU EVER WEAR CLOTHES WILLINGLY?!" I yelled, blushing. "Wait, where are we going?!"

"Skinny dipping! In a small river in the forest" Alois yelled, running through the trees.

"No! Wait! I'm gonna keep my pants ON!" I yelled.

"Fine! Just cause yours is small, like you, you don't have to be embarrassed!" He laughed.

I turned red.

"IM STILL DEVELOPING!" I screamed.

"Youre twelve! If you haven't grown big boy balls yet, you're probably a woman!"

"Well you're are probably FLAT from how much you use them!" I countered.

He stopped and faced me. Too. Close. For. Comfort.

"Wanna check?" He smiled pervertedly.

"I-I...uh... I-I-I..." I stuttered.

"You haven't responded no..." he breathed in my ear. I shivered.

"Does that mean that some of you... wants to?" I turned red at his statement.

"N-N...No..." I squeaked.

How goddamn convincing. Way to go, Ciel. You sound like your balls just popped. They probably will when Alois is done with them...

"Hmm..." he lifted my leg up onto his hip. His lips barely touched mine, but I could feel his breath on them and the movement of his lips when he talked.

"Come on my beautiful uke..." he said. I blushed. "Lets play..."

"C-C-Can we... just... go?" I asked weakly.

"Ugh, fine" he let my leg go and pulled his lips away. He held my hand and we continued walking.

'Phew' I thought 'i almost peed myself!'

The small river was just that. Small. Just how Alois liked it.

"Damnit!" I thought.

"Huh?"

"Oh...um...nothing" shit, I said it out loud.

"Go on, strip" he said.

"BLONDE HOE SAY WHAT?!" I yelled.

"S. T. R. I. P. Strip. As in before I strip you" Alois said.

"Uuugh..." I began stripping. Slowly. I muttered quietly "big boy balls, I have big boy balls, my balls are the boyist big boy balls of all the big boys..."

"Come ooonnn!" He groaned.

I slipped out of the last of my clothes and jumped in the river. I turned away.

I felt arms around my waist. His head rested on the spot between my neck and shoulder.

I gasped.

"Dont look!" I kept myself covered.

"Dont be embarrassed, you're so cute!" Alois said.

"Please, Alois, don't look!" I said.

"Pink"

"H-Huh?" I asked.

"Thats the color of your cheeks" he said.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Red"

"Stop!"

"Now your whole body is red! Well, maybe, if you'd let me see..." he purred into my ear. I shivered.

'Oh...' I thought 'please, don't let me succumb to this... but'

His voice was so seductive... His voice in itself was the most powerful aphrodisiac in the universe... NO! STUPID ANATOMY! GO BACK TO SLEEP!

Too late. A gasp.

"Ciel! You seem to have a" he giggled "problem" he poked it. I jerked away. Well, away from him, which was against his chest, stomach, and gorgeous other places.

"Alois!" I gasped as he gripped me firmly in his hand. He began stroking up. Down. Up. Down. I shuddered. My knees gave away. His hand around my waist supported me, but my legs dangled in the water. He stroked. And stroked.

"Aaaaaah! Alois! No... no... no!" I struggled weakly. I couldn't believe that I actually wanted it. But, maybe it was that I was too embarrassed to admit it out loud.

"No? No..." he mocked. He kissed my ear. "Youre so cute... if you say no... then" he let go.

"Ill just swim this way..." he swam the other direction.

"B-But... but...!" I swam towards Alois.

I grabbed around his neck and hugged onto him, pressing my length to his back.

"Please... it hurts..." I blushed. He giggled.

"Youll just have to catch me" he laughed. He swam away.

"Alois!" I swam after him.

He went under water.

"Alois? Alois! Where are you?!" I yelled. Suddenly, hands. On my hip and on my stomach.

"Looks like I caught you..." then the hand on my stomach went lower... lower... lower...


End file.
